love me or someone better will
by akumasu
Summary: when ban gets his heart destroyed by his captain and he decides to leave the sins but he didn't know that his pink haired companion would be the one to sew his heart back together rated for later chapters
1. is there something wrong with me?

**hey this is my first story so please don't dog on me too hard anyway this is kind of a stupid AU where ban has a brother and there is a small twist** **oh and I'm kinda of obsessed with a uke ban and this is gowther x ban and yes ban is uke and ban can feel some pain any way enjoy my trash**.

 **disclaimer: if I owned seven deadly sin would I really writing a fanfic about it**

Ban groaned as a small Ray of light peeked through the paper thin curtains that hang in Elizabeth's room of the Boarhat tavern. he turned over in the soft fluffy bed away from the sunlight that had slowly began fill the room. He was woken again by a loud knock on the door and the soft but authoritive voice of his captain and boyfriend saying

"come on ban get up" ban sat up and streched, moaning as his muscles lossened. he grabbed his red and silver leather jacket off the floor, put it on, then staggered over to the door while rubbing on of his eyes like a small child would do to try to wake up faster. Ban opened the door to be greeted by his small blond captain pulling to his level and kissing him lightly.

"good morning to you too puppy." ban chuckled as his boyfriend's cheeks dusted as light shade of pink. Meliodas shook his head in a half-assed attempt to get rid of his blush and started walking down the stairs to the bar with a smiling ban behind him. Meliodas took a seat at the bar as ban went to to sit with gowther who was reading a book about the reproductive cycle of grasshoppers.

"hey gowther"

"morning ban" gowther replied as he put down the warn out book .

"how have you been"

"good now that the holy knights are finally off our backs" gowther chuckled as bans face slowly went into a cute scowl.

"hey ban can you get breakfast going" Meliodas shouted as Elizabeth sat next to him at the bar. ban sighed in annoyance as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. gowther growled in slight anger at his Captain's treatment of Ban. Gowther had fallen in love with the Ruby eyed sin when the group had first gotten together and hadn't really had a name yet. Ban was really nice and loved to read with gowther in his free time soon they had gotten closer and closer and gowther began to develop strange feelings for Ban. His stomach would jump everytime ban would touch him and his heart would speed up when ban would casually lay his head on his shoulder while they were reading together or when ban would look at him or did anything adorable period. gowther felt like his life was going to end when the sins dispanded and he was never going to be able to see ban again and he would never get a chance to tell ban that he deeply loved him. But when the group had been reunited gowther thought he had a second chance to make ban his but Meliodas had taken ban from him right when he was out of his reach but ban seemed happy so he kept his feelings locked away.

"Ok everybody breakfast is ready" ban said in a singsong voice as he carried out everyone's plates and set them down at the bar. gowther went over and sat a seat away from Meliodas, that was currently flirting with Elizabeth, and king floated above the seat next Elizabeth. Everyone began to eat there breakfast with small conversation from now and again. Ban slowly feed Meliodas and kissed after every bite he feed him making gowther more and more jealous the more he watched them he closed his eyes and pictured himself in Meliodas' position. ban would feed him his next bite of eggs and cheese then lean over the bar to kiss him lightly and sweetly. ban would try to pull away but there is no way gowther is going to let that happen. he'd pull ban back and kiss him hard, making ban gasp then he'd shove his tounge in and taste every last part of bans mouth. ban would moan as gowther moved his touge from his mouth to his neck to lick and suck on his nape as gowther's hands skillfully removed his shirt and left it hanging on his elbows as bans face started to became cherry red and ban would grab his shoulders in a futile attempt to get him to stop he'd say

"g-gowther baby stop everyone is watching~" then he'd say

"oh ban we both know this turns you on~" gowther was broken from his very erotic daydream when he heard a loud crash of metal hitting the tile kitchen floor and ban yelling

"goddamn it that hurt!" gowther's heart started beating faster than a cheata running after it's prey as he ran to the kitchen to be greeted with sight of a pan lying on the tile kitchen floor face down, eggs all over the floor, and ban kneeling on the ground clutching his hand in pain. gowther quickly went to bans side and started to examine his hand. gowther sighed in relief as he noticed it was just a burn. without thinking he brought bans hand to his lips and began to lick the burn slowly making ban go cherry red

"g-gowther wh-what are you do-doing" ban stuttered as gowther realized what he was doing and blushed the same red that covered bans cheeks.

"w-well we're nowhere near a cold Bach of w-water so this is the only way to make the p-pain stop" gowther said with a nervous smile, hoping ban wouldn't see through his lie.

"ohh well ok" ban turned his face away from gowther as he continued to suck on the burn mark on his finger, praying Meliodas wouldn't pick now of all times to walk in. 'why isn't he here doing this instead of gowther, if he heard me screaming I know damn well Meliodas heard!' bans mind began to wonder to his and Meliodas' relationship.

They had gotten together about 2 months before they found gowther and at first Meliodas was very loving and affectionate but then after they had defeated the holy knights and Elizabeth decided to hang around he had started being less loving than before like they would cuddle 24/7 but now they rarely do they don't even sleep in the same bed anymore! 'what's wrong with me am I not good enough? am I ugly? do i not please Meliodas anymore? did I even please him in the frist place?'

"ban what's wrong?" ban jumped once he felt gowther cup his cheek and wipe away the tears that ban didn't even know he shead.

"go-gowther am I attractive" gowther's eye's widened at the question he looked away from ban to hide the blush that began to form on his face

"w-why do you ask?"

"w-well can I tell you something?"

"of course you know you can trust me with anything ban" gowther said as he held bans hand making sure to be careful of his burn.

"well, I feel like Meliodas is starting to lose faith in our relationship I mean he doesn't do a lot of things we used to do before we killed off the holy knights. like we never cuddle or make out and it's very rare that we even have sex and well, is it cause there's something wrong with me?" bans voice began to shake as a waterfall of tears started to flow down his cheeks. gowther quickly pulled ban into a hug letting him cry on his shoulder as his ager grew. 'why would the captain just stop being loving!? Don't worry ban I'll try my best to make you feel beautiful again'

"Ban, how about we go into town tomorrow?"

"for what?" ban whispered as he slowly began to clam down, still hugging gowther as he rubbed his back

"let's get you some new clothes, some jewelery maybe, dress you up for the captain maybe then he'll start giving you to love you deserve" gowther said as ban pulled back and looked him in the eyes with surprise then a smile slowly began to creep on his face. ban tackled gowther into a hug while saying

"gowther you would do that for me, thank you so much!" gowther chuckled and hugged ban back, smiling at the thought of having a day all alone with ban. 'well if I can't be his lover I can at least make him feel beautiful' gowther thought as he helped ban clean up the kitchen as the bar opened up and customers started filling it up, both having the biggest smiles in the world.

 **help me I don't know how to end stories!!!!! anyway here is chapter one I hope you like please reviews are welcome so is creative criticism anyway bye!!!!**


	2. dont give up on love

**hey you guys this for the positive reviews any way here is chapter two and again reviews are welcome and creative criticism if you have it and this takes place the next day of the last chapter enjoy!!**

gowther's eyes fluttered open as light slowly began to fill his room. He lazily got out of bed and streched groaning as his muscles popped before relaxing again. Gowther jumped when he heard a shy knock on the door and bans unusually small voice saying

"hey gowther Im ready to head into town when you are" gowther's eyes widened as he remembered the promise he had made to ban yesterday. He rushed over to the small wardrobe he had in the corner of the room and quickly pulled out different outfits that flew everywhere. he held up two shirts up to his body trying to decide between a long sleeved grey and black shirt or a short sleeved blue shirt.

'i don't want to make ban look stupid, come on gowther pick a outfit that matches,your not colorblind!' gowther was broken from his silent argument with himself by a knock on the door and king's slightly annoyed voice

"gowther how much longer are you gonna be,ban won't stop bugging me!?"

"just a little longer!" gowther replied as he continued to rush to find the perfect outfit. A idea popped into gowther's head so he lifted up the window and found the snake sin of envy lying on the grass staring up at the clouds.

"Diane get over here I need your help!" the giant sin got up from her spot on the grass a kneeled down in front of gowther's bedroom window

"what do you need gowther"

"I'm taking ban into town for some new clothes and I don't want to make look bad by looking like a colorblind goat, can you help?" Diane clapped her hands happily as a wide smile snuck it's way onto her face

"You're taking that lazy fox on a date!"

"he's not that lazy and I wish, Diane focus can you help or not?" gowther said as a hint of pink blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Yes of course, so what were you originally planning to wear" gowther showed Diane a gray and black long sleeved shirt, black pants, and gray boots.

"no way are you wearing that on your date with ban, it's too depressing, knowing ban he's probably wearing a lot of color"

"it's not a date, and that's why I need your help"

"Well do have anything like a dark blue?" gowther quickly pulled a dark blue jacket out of his wardrobe

"good now what goes with blue?" Diane tapped her chin in thought

"white?" gowther jumped as Diane clapped her hands and nodded in agreement . gowther quickly got a pair of white pants and a plain white shirt out of the closet

"should I keep the boots?"

"yeah now change then show me" Diane raised a eyebrow as gowther just stood there with a small blush

"Diane can you?" gowther moved his pointer finger in a circle as a signal to turn around. Diane blushed red but obeyed, she heard small rustles of cloth then small thumps as gowther slowly undressed. After gowther was finished dressing she turned back around and smiled so wide her face hurt.

"what do I look stupid?!"

"no you look great now go on bans probably been waiting for a while" gowther quickly made his downstairs and found ban sitting at the bar taking small sips out of cup of whiskey as Meliodas stared at Elizabeth's ass as she picked up a fork a customer dropped, to gowther's displeasure, ban didn't notice his boyfriend's small infedelity . Gowther decided that now was not the time to cuss out his Captain in his head for not staring at ban and went up to said sin and tapped his shoulder for his attention

"ready to go ban?"

"yeah I'm re-," bans face went completely red when he turned to face gowther "ady". gowther blushed the same cherry red ban had once he realized what ban was wearing, he had on a lose white top with a flowly cloth vest, a black bead bracelet, blue pants and boots.

"are you ok ban you didn't drink to much did you?"

"no I only had half a cup" ban said as a awkward silence set in between the too. gowther cleared his throat and held his hand out for ban to take, which he took, and began to lead him out of the tavern but they were stopped inches from the door when Meliodas asked

"hey, where are you two going"

"Captain, I told you, me and gowther are going into town to get some new clothes"

"oh well have fun and gowther make sure no one hits on ban" ban and gowther rolled their eyes as they left the tavern to be greeted by a extremely happy Diane.

"have fun on your date you two!"

"for the last time its not a date, Diane!" gowther shouted back as him and ban continued on the path from the large hill that the Boarhat sat on to the small town that started almost immediately after you were off the hill.

"wait, why did Diane think we're on a date?"

"oh well, uhh"

"don't lie to me gowther" ban said with a slight authoritive tone

" well I didn't want people to think bad things about you just cause I looked like a idiot so I asked her to help me pick out my outfit so I made you look good." gowther blushed and looked away from ban in embarrassment

"oh well I asked king help me pick out my outfit so I wouldn't make you look bad" ban confessed, his voice getting smaller towards the end, as his face went cherry red and he looked down at the ground.

"ban there's no way you could make me look bad" gowther chuckled

"how do you know that" ban whispered in slight embarrassment

"because your so beautiful you could make the worst person in the world look good" bans face got redder the second the words left gowther's mouth

"T-thanks go-gowther"

"you act like that's the frist time someone has complimented you"

"w-well your not far off" gowther's eyes widened in surprise ' has the captain really not said anything like that to ban?, even without my glasses I can clearly see bans the hottest person to exist and Im practically blind!'

" well ban know that I think and always will think you the cutest person to exist" ban chuckled at gowther's words as the approached the town

"thank you gowther, but it almost sounds like your flirting with me?"

'your not far off' "what?, that's ridiculous I just think you deserve to be complemented every now and again"

"you know gowther you'd make someone very happy one day" ban said as they walked into the clothing shop.

gowther just smiled as ban started looking at all the different shirts, pants and shoes.

"you're the only one I'd ever want to make happy" gowther mumbled as a girl with pigtails came up to him with a arm full of clothes.

"hey bub why you look so down?"

"I don't think you'd understand"

"I can try" gowther sighed and turned to the girl to talk to her properly

"well you see that guy over there," gowther pointed towards ban holding a long sleeved black shirt up to his body once the girl looked and nodded he continued

" He's one of my friends and I'm in love with him but he's in a relationship with another one of my friends and he doesn't see that he's not right for him" the looked a him what looked like a mix of acceptance and understanding.

"well what do you mean he's not right for him?"

"he never compliments him, he makes him sleep in a different room, he even checks out this girl while he's in the same room!"

"has he ever cheated on your love with said girl?" the girl asked making gowther scowl but he nodded no

" I'm gonna assume your love is very faithful to him," gowther nodded yes " well I'm not sure if you'll ever get in his pants then" gowther blushed deep red and shook his head no rapidly

"I don't wanna get in his pants I just want us to be together!"

"oh well in that case can I tell you a story?"

"I guess"

"listen, I know what your going through, used to have your same problem, you see when I was about 14 I developed this huge crush on my best friend,Lizzy, but she had a boyfriend. It really hurt having to sit back and watch them kiss and hug and call each other cute nicknames, it made me sick to my stomach. then Lizzy was raped by this group of guys while she went shopping, she turned into a emotional wreak, and her boyfriend didn't even try to put her back together, it pissed me off. then one day he left her for her own sister, she didn't find out he had been cheating on her with her sister for a year until her sister let it slip on her birthday, she gave up on love, after 3 years it seemed like nothing would change her mind, but I loved her too much to just give up. so I went to her house on her birthday and just hanged out but I gave her a letter before I left I confessed my feelings to her in it, two days later she came to my house and she told me that she'd be willing to try it out and learn to love me, to this day we're still together and married and we've never been happier." the girl finished looking at the gold band on her finger lovingly

"basically I'm trying to tell you don't give up on him, your love is strong for him his boyfriend's isn't, as far as I know you'll win his love soon enough" the girl said as she began to walk away

"hang on what's your name?"

"katia"

"Katia thank you" Katia smiled and continued out of the store. gowther smiled wide as he walked over to ban who was looking at a pair of white boots.

" there you are, why so happy?"

"let's just say a friend gave some advice that might change our lives for ever"


	3. bans frist REAL date

**hey you guys I'm here to give you another part to this story I really love writing this because ban and gowther are just so cute to me especially when ban is like a innocent cinnamon bun anyway enough of my otp fan girl moment enjoy the part and sorry for the long time it took to get this up. ( I doubt any of you actually read the bold print)**

Ban chuckled and rolled his eyes as he continued to look at a pair of gray boots with black trim as gowther looked at a pair of soft red boots with gold trim.

"Ban why don't we get you these, I think you'd look beautiful in them"

"But I really like these" ban whined as he held up the gray boots. Gowther chuckled at the cuteness of the fox sin as he grabbed both pairs of boots went up to the shop keep and paid for them both. Gowther walked back to Ban and handed him the cloth bag with the two pairs of shoes before heading towards the door. Ban quickly scurried after gowther out of the shops doors.

"Gowther what did you do?!"

"I bought you both pairs."

"why they were so expensive!" gowther turned around stopping ban in his tracks and surprising him.

"Ban, you work way too damn hard then you should so I think you deserve some nice things and I wanted to get them for you and I don't care how much they were you deserve everything in the world"

"u-uhh go-gowther your a little close" gowther didn't realize he had pulled ban closer to him by his hip until they were only a few inches away from the others lips.

"ohh uh sor-sorry ban" gowther quickly let go of ban and stepped back his heart wrenching once he fully let him go.

"Th-thank you gowther I re-really appreciate it" Ban said as his cheeks dusted crimson. gowther nodded and continued walking the stone path that was lined with shops as ban followed. The two soon entered a shop that was lined with thousands of clothes.

"wow this place is huge there's so much stuff!" Ban said as he gazed at all the beautiful and elegant clothes.

" I used to come here all the time for my clothes it's a really good shop" gowther explained as he looked through some pants for ban. gowther blushed as he came across silk red booty shorts. He began to picture ban in them, cooking in them, severing in them, even just walking around the tavern in them, then another thought came into his mind it was ban lying in his bed slowly running his hand down his body until he stopped at the waist band of the shorts. then Ban slowly let his hand slip under to stroke himself, he started out slow letting small moans of something unintelligible then the pace sped up till ban was screaming what he had been moaning before.

"Gowther!" Ban kept on rubbing but it wouldn't get him there so he sucked on his fingers before plunging them into himself Cumming at the impact his fingers hit his prostate, screaming his name as he did so.

"Gowther are you ok your face is really red?" gowther jumped as heard bans concerned voice from behind him.

"i-im fine b-ban thanks for asking" gowther stuttered as he turned around to face ban.

"are you sure, you look like your burning up" ban placed his hand on gowthers forehead to check his temperture. gowther blushed crimson as ban leaned in closer till his and gowthers noses were touching and staring him directly in the eyes.

"im po-positive" gowther stuttered out ban stared at him a little longer before pulling away. ban reached his hand behind gowther and grabbed the booty shorts.

"these are cool,don't you think so too gowther" gowther blushed as ban held the shorts up to his body. in fear that his voice cracking, gowther just nodded as ban added the shorts to his stack of clothes he wanted to get. soon enough the two had finshed looking for clothes and had went to pay for them. the price had been 150.16 but gowther had payed for them none the less.

"gowther they were so expensive, you should have let me put some of them back!" ban argued as him and gowther left the store

"ban i told you it was fine, i said i was going to go clothes shopping, meaning i was also going to pay if needed, so calm down im doing this for you" gowther silently chuckled ro himself as bans face dusted pink.

"ban, are you hungry because its probaly almost dinner and there is a good resturant near by"

"i guess i could eat" ban replied as the two continued to walk down the stone path to a small tavern in the towns square. the two pushed the wooden doors open and found a empty table to sit at. ban sighed as he put the bags under the table, happy to finally get some feeling back into his fingers. soon a tall blond waitress came over and dropped the menus on the table with a quick "call me when your ready to order" and there hurried over to another table full of loud and obviously drunk men to drop off their beer.

"this place is almost exactly like the boarhat, huh gowther" ban mused as he looked at all the meals they were severing. gowther nodded and sat back just looking at ban and admiring him like he did everyday. 'how did i get lucky enough to spend a whole day with this beautiful siren' gowther thought as ban called the waitress over so they could order.

"alright lovebirds what can i get ya!?" the girl said cheerfully as gowther and ban blushed lightly

"um we'll share a plate taiyaki please"

ban ordered not noticing gowthers surprised look at him not dening they were lovers

"ok and what about drinks?"

"two apple ales" the blonde nodded and headed her way to the kitchen.

gowther looked around the bar as he waited for their food. He saw rowdy groups of men and women at different tables, miserable men drinking them selves emotionaless, and a bunch of men and women sizing up the waiters and waitesses. 'yep exactly like the boar hat' gowther thought as the waitess came back with the drinks only to rush off to another table right after dropping of there drinks.

"wow this place is busy" ban said absentmidedly

"yep, i wonder if this is a normal day for them" gowther answered and he sipped his ale, some of the foam sticking to his upper lip. ban chuckled lightly as gowther looked at him questioningly. ban grabbed a napkin and softly whiped it across gowthers lip, gowther jumped slightly when ban touched the napkin to his face but calmed slightly when ban began to clean his upper lip. bans gaze slowly began to lower to gowthers lips 'they look so soft' ban mused as he pulled his hand away from gowthers upper lip and leaned in a little closer. gowther stared into bans eyes as he slowly began to lean in closer, but the moment when they were about to conect the sound of a throat being cleared caused them to quickly jump away from each other with dark red blushes on their cheeks.

"well here you go lovebirds, a big plate of taiyaki," the waitess said as she put down the food "and by the way i think you two make a beautiful couple" she whispered to them before settleing down at the bar for her break.

"why does everyone think were a couple?" ban asked as he took a taiyaki and began to nibble on it

"what if we were?" gowther asked causing ban to choke on his food and the blush on his face to intensivefy.

"what?!"

"what if we were?" gowther repeated as he drink his ale. gowther snuck a look over at ban surprised to see him actually thinking about it.

"well if we were together i can see our relationship being... well being...beautiful" ban stuttered out with a light pink blush as he continued to eat his taiyaki. gowther smirked as he also picked up a taiyaki and began to eat it. gowther growled as a drunk unattractive man went up to their table and began to flirt with ban.

"hey hotie how about we get out of here~"

"im not interested" ban said rolling his eyes as he sipped his ale. ban cringed as the man wrapped his arm around his shoulder

"i said im not interested" ban said frimly as he flicked the mans hand off his shoulders. gowthers anger continued to grow the more the slob of a man kept flirting with ban. suddenly gowther got a idea that was just crazy enough to get this guy to leave ban alone.

"listen man he said hes not interested" gowther said, causing the man to look at him angerly

"and who are you pipsquaek, his lover"

"yes, i am and id appreciate it if you stop throwing yourself all over my property" gowther said as he looked at ban with the just go along with it look, as ban nodded a ok.

"it be nice in you could leave so me and my beautiful lover," gowther stuck his hand out to ban, which ban took, and rose bans hand to his lips and kissed his hand lightly "can finsh our dinner so i can give him desert" ban blushed lightly at what he thought gowther meant by desert.

"please what kind of desert can you give him little guy" gowther growled as ban called their waitress over to their table and handed her the taiyaki.

"hey playboy how about we have desert early~" ban said to gowther as he got up and pushed the drunk asshole away and picked up his bags

"your eager, you little naughtly siren~"

gowther said as he got up too and the waitress handed him a to go with their taiyaki as they started to walk to the door

"really you chose that shorty over me you stupid bitch!" ban stopped in his tracks as he saw red ftightening gowther a little

"excuse me, i dont think i heard you right, what did you call me!?"

"i said you were stupid bitch!" it took only two seconds to notice the rage that grew in bans eyes. ban still had a calm exterior but on the inside he wanted to stab the asshole. ban walked up calmly to the douchebag and placed his hand on his chest before faster then anyone could say "holy shit" ban punched the man across the bar, the ass making a indent in the stone wall and passing out on contact.

"he should wake up in a hour" ban said to the waitress that stood in shock, just like the rest of the tavern, as he walked back to a smirking gowther. gowther handed ban back his shopping bags before wrapping his free hand around bans hip.

"no one calls my siren a bitch but me" gowther through over his shoulder as him and ban walked out of the tavern. ban and gowther joked and laguhed with eachother as they slowly made their way back to the tavern.

"gowther that was amazing, oh god, did you see his face when you told him to get lost"

"yeah it was priceles!" gowther and ban laughed as the walked up the steep hill towards the boar hat. once they got to the top the both sat down on the soft green grass. the two looked out into the beautiful orangeish red sunset that graced the horizon.

"wow, its been awhile since ive seen a sunset" gowther looked at ban questioningly.

"how long is awhile?"

"how long ago did i try to take captians sword?"

"wow, that long huh" ban nodded his head sadly as he continued to watch the sunset with gowther. the two sat in a comfortable silence, so comfortable in fact that ban had laid his head on gowthers shoulder, blushing when he sniffed in gowthers scent of citrus and lavender.

"you know i always watch the sunset to clear my mind, it keeps me from over thinking things." gowther said nonchalntly as he mused on the sweet smell of candy and strawberries coming from ban.

"well i can see why, its very soothing its hard to think of anything when your wacthing a sunset"

"i always think about you when i watch one" gowther mumbled under his breath as the sun ducked underneath the horizen and the shining full moon came out to take its place.

"Well, its getting late we should get to bed" gowther nodded as ban helped him off the grass. the two walked into the tavern hand in hand, almost tripping over all the chairs tables, as they made their way upstairs to their rooms. gowther walked ban to his bedroom door, taking both of bans hands in his own before looking him in his crimson eyes.

"i had a great time today, gowther"

"maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"id like that" ban chuckled as he leaned in and kissed gowther lightly on the cheek. gowther smiled widely at ban before doing the same to him. the two chuckled lightly as their faces dusted a light shad of pink. gowther nodded shyly before almost skipping towards his room. gowther opened the door and stepped into his room and closed the door as he slide down it, holding his red face. ban chuckled at the cute display gowther made before opening the door to his room, for the frist time ever meliodas was in his room someone else was in his bed.


	4. the fight that changed everyone

**Hey you guys so heres the next** **chapter**. **im sorry it's taken so long to get out ive been working on a lot of other stuff too** **but anyway** **here is the third chapter.**

"What the hell!?" Ban shouted, dropping his bags on the wooden floor with a loud thump. There in his bed was his boyfriend on top a whore of a princess, lookng at her the same way he used to look at him. The two snapped their heads towards the doorway gasping in shock as they saw ban, tears like waterfalls rushing down his pale face, hands bald into fists at his side, and his face twisted into a angry/disgusted look.

"Ban i can explain!" meliodas jumped out of the bed and quickly put on pants as Elizabeth quickly covered herself with the blankets. Before meliodas could turn back ban was already halfway down the hall. Meliodas quickly ran down the hall grabbing bans wrist stopping him at the door of the tavern.

"Dont touch me!" ban yelled as he yanked his wrist out of meliodas grasp "I dont know if your bitch has STD!" ban turned around and smacked meliodas hard in the face , leaving a bright red hand mark on his face.

"I deserved that" meliodas said as he turned his face back to ban, calmly. "Now i know what that looked like back there, but you have to let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain, Meliodas, i know what i saw!" Ban yelled as tears continued to run down his face.

"Ban i swear she seduced me, i love you not her"

"Bullshit meliodas, im not retarded, do you really think i didn't notice how you looked at her, every moment of the day your eyes were focused on her not me!" Ban yelled at his former lover "She'd be only thing you would stare at, especially when she would bend over, i tried to tell myself it wasn't true, that you still loved me and she ment nothing to you. That she was just something to look at but i was always gonna be the only person your heart would belong to. that she held your attention for only a moment but i held it for a lifetime. That she was just a casual glance but i was a passion, lust, love filled stare. i know now i was just lying to myself, you never loved me, you only loved her. i was the black useless lump of coal and she was your shining glorious dimond. i was your nuicenes, your rodent, she was your precious kitty. She was your golden trophy you'd polish eveyday and i was nothing but a dusty blue ribbon on your mantal. your heart never really was mine was it?" Ban finished as a puddle of tears began to surround his feet. Ban looked meliodas in the eyes with nothing but pure betrayal in his gaze. Ban quickly regretted his decision, his former lovers face was nothing like he expected. It wasn't pitiful, it wasn't disgusted, it wasn't even a touch upset, it was overjoyed. Meliodas was smirking, FUCKING SMIRKING. He laughed as he saw ban 's tear stained face.

"You have it all figured out" Meliodas said causing Ban to look at him in complete shock "Well, you know, what your right! She is my everything and you are nothing to me! Why would i ever fall in love with you, your disgusting ban no one would love you. I only started this relationship because it was a fun game for me and Elizabeth. You were so easy to manipulate too, you were like a puppet and we were the puppet masters. All i had to do was say i love you and you'd bend yourself backwards for me. You really are stupid as hell because of the sure fact you believed me. I would never love you and no one ever will because your nothing but dirt and thats all your ever be" Meliodas' smile widened as ban began to cry harder than before, the puddle of tears turning into a lake.

"Ban, that's not true!" the two snapped their heads towards the stairs, shocked to see gowther standing at the top of the stairs. gowther calmly walked down the stairs and towards ban. gowther gently turned bans body toward him and grabbed his hands , pulling them close to his chest. He stared into bans teared filled ruby eyes, his heart breaking slightly at the sight.

"Ban to me you are a beautiful angel, you always have been. not a day has gone by were i don't think of you. How could i not, your so amazing at everything you do. Your cooking is like heaven, you fighting is like a beautiful dance preformed by the most gorgeous dancer in the world. Every time your around all i want to do is smile because you show me the same thing every day, but yours is far prettier. Whenever you're around you make everyone here happy, as long as your around we're all laughing and smiling instead of trying to mame each other. You keep this place in shape and everyone happy. you are a perfect and beautiful Sapphire and i will never think of you as anything else. Now if you want you can sleep in my room from now on ok." gowther finshed only slightly terrified when Ban and Meliodas stared at him in complete shock but the feeling soon went away as he ban smiled slightly then nodd and walk towards the steps stopping at the and turning back to gowther.

"Can you sleep with me" Gowther smiled and nodded to ban as the fox sin continued to gowthers room. Gowther then turned his attention to meliodas pure anger and disgust in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Gowther asked his voice laced with venom. Meliodas had never seen gowther like this. "how could you do and say those things to someone so sweet and innocent like ban." Meliodas stared at gowther for another moment before he composed himself again and countered.

"Why do you even care gowther"

"Why do I care, why do i care! Are you that fucking stupid that you can't see when someone else is in love with your neglected lover!" Meliodas starred at gowther for a moment before chuckling.

"What's so funny!" gowther shouted slowly losing his self restraint to not break his Captains neck

"How could you love someone like him, he's disgusting"

"No, he's the most beautiful sweet and kind creature on this earth, your slutly bar skank is disgusting" Gowther countered "Im still amazed you would choose something so vile over the closest thing to heaven anyone could ever get!"

"if you care that much about ban why didn't you convince him to leave me and be with you!" Meliodas yelled back as Elizabeth came downstairs to see what all the yelling was about.

"Because he was in love with you you idiot!, he was head over heels for you and i just wanted him to be happy, i wanted to be able to see that smile on his face evey second of the day , i wanted him to do his cute little laugh and sing with his beautiful voice. He did all those things when he was with you and if you made him happy then i was willing to suffer and keep my feelings hidden." Gowther finished as meliodas stared at him blankly as Elizabeth walked over to meliodas and wrapped her arms around him

"what's all the yelling about" Elizabeth asked innocently as gowther glared at her

"Well if you must know, its about ban and the captains relationship, its over now so you can have him all to yourself you sluty selfish intolerable skank" Gowther spat at Elizabeth his voice filled with venom. He quickly made his way to the stairs, jogging up them as Elizabeth yelled at meliodas for letting gowther talk to her like that. Gowther quietly opened the door to his room his anger leaving almost instantly as he saw ban sitting on his bed in a red night gown and with his silver locks down seeming to frame his face and tickle his shoulders.

"There you are" ban said softly as gowther closed the door and took off his shoes, making his way to the bed.

"ban you really didn't have to wait for me" gowther said sheepishly as ban softly slid his glasses off his face.

" i wanted to, now please lay down tonight has been very tiring" gowther silently did what ban ordered and laid on his back as ban laid next to him. Gowther felt his face heat up when ban suddenly moved closer to him and set his head on the goat sins chest. Gowther wrapped a hesitant arm around the fox sin, his eyes widened as he felt bans whole body trembling as if he was trying not to cry. Gowther took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Ban its ok to cry, you were hurt today its a natural response to have to some-" Gowther cut himself off as he felt bans body shake against his and soft tears slowly began to soak his shirt. Gowther pulled ban even closer to hhim and stroked his soft hair and whispered comforting words as the fox sin cryed and mumbled about the event that had got him to such a venerable state. Soon bans body was still except for his chest that was rising and falling softly and his crys had ceased, letting gowther know he had cryed all of his energy out and wwas now sleeping soundly. The goat sin pulled the blanket over them and pulled ban closer and closed his eyes as well drifting off into a peaceful sleep with the love of his life flush against his body, sleeping with thoughts of him that would never leave him be, gowthers mind doing much of the same to. little did the goat sin of lust Know it would be a while before the ban he was holding in his arms would be the same again.


End file.
